


Rooftop

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Very old fic of Kristen and Damian talking





	Rooftop

"I'm sorry about what happened to gabe" they said. Damian turns away. Kristen bit their lip, "I was..consumed and wasn't thinking straight-" "Why are you doing this now?" Damian glared at them. "After all that, you don't deserve to say 'I'm sorry.' Sorry won't bring him back" Damian stared out at the land below. "He said.. That you were the only one who accepted him. You were the only one who cared. That it was okay..that you didn't love him back. He was happy seeing you happy" At the last line, Damian hugged Kristen. He was crying. Slowly, unsure, Kristen hugged him back. Once again, their own voice breaking, "I'm sorry." They sat there like that for what felt like forever, until a voice behind them spoke up, "Everyone's waiting for you two at the fire." Kristen detached themself, and looked over. Urion was standing there, arms crossed but a soft look on his face. Damian was the first to speak, a shocked look on his face, "Urion...you're not wearing your lab coat" Urion swallowed, "Well um, maybe some things.." he glanced to the side, "Are better off left in the past." Damian narrowed his eyes. "What?" Urion asked. "Are you..blushing?" A smile broke out on Damian's face. "Come on, you don't want to keep Scarlet waiting on those marshmallows. Novel would kill me-" Urion said, trying to change the subject. Kristen looked as well, "I think he is!" "I AM NOT!" Urion started blushing more. Damian and Kristen both started cracking up, and soon Urion couldn't help a smile from crossing his face. "Alright, let's go you two" Urion turned to walk away, but stopped for a second. "And..Damian? Thanks, for everything." Then, the three of them walked back to the campfire.


End file.
